Una madre simplemente sabe
by shi no hime
Summary: Yokozawa termina teniendo un tiempo de calidad con la madre de Kirishima. TRADUCCION


**Una madre simplemente lo sabe.**

**Por Shin Sankai**

Yokozawa tomo un sorbo de su café, mientras con los penetrantes ojos azules miraba alrededor del apartamento donde actualmente residía. Nunca estaba tranquilo un Sábado.

La noche anterior, en algún lugar de la linea, el y su pareja, Kirishima Zen, terminaron tomando varias latas de cerveza. El joven de cabello oscuro sabia que solo era una táctica para pasar mas tiempo con el, bebieron hasta un poco después de la medianoche haciendo que perdiera el ultimo tren a casa. No es que al vendedor le importara mucho.

Después de todo iba a pasar todo el Sábado con su amante y con la hija de 11 años de su amante, Sin embargo, este Sábado en particular el se despertó temprano, principalmente por que el cuerpo cálido que se encontrado alado suyo, acurrucado en su espalda se había alejado, las sabanas se removieron, el aire fresco golpeo su piel desnuda en un instante. Había gruñido disgustado, calmándose cuando las sabanas volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo, sintió unos labios contra su oído y la voz ronca de Kirishima murmurando una disculpa. Era bastante extraño que el hombre se despertara antes del amanecer, especialmente si era su día libre, uno que no había tenido en bastante tiempo. Yokozawa había rodado sobre su espalda, solo para ver como unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones subían por el cuerpo flexible del amante mayor.

"¿A donde vas?" - Pregunto Yokozawa somnoliento, viendo a Kirishima sentarse al borde de la cama, doblando su cuerpo hacia abajo para que sus labios se tocaran y luego se alejaran.

"Isaka-san me envío un correo hace una hora, algo sobre unos negocios urgente que tengo que atender. Tendré que compensarte mas tarde por arruinar nuestra cita de hoy."

"No es una cita" - Yokozawa escucho la suave risa de Kirishima antes de darle un ultimo beso largo y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta mientras lo hacia. El vendedor solo estaba un poco decepcionado por los planes arruinados, ya que era solo un almuerzo y compras en el super. El hombre decidió que podía estar un poco mas de tiempo en la cama, rodando hacia el lado donde usualmente Kirishima dormía, puso su cabeza en la almohada, respirando su aroma, mientras volvía a quedarse dormido.

Yokozawa despertó exactamente dos horas después, vistiendose con un par de pantalones negros y una camina blanca de manga larga, fue al baño para aliviarse y lavarse la cara. Camino por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, notando que la hija de su pareja ya estaba cociendo unos huevos. El hombre de negocios, sabia que todavía podía ir a comprar con la niña de 11 años, sin embargo cuando se sentó a desayunar con la joven, sus planes del día fueron anunciados. Se disculpo arduamente con el pero el era el adulto ahí y entendía completamente su necesidad de estudiar desde que pronto Hiyori entraría a Secundaria.

"Supongo que puedo ir yo solo"-murmuro Yokozawa mientras salia de sus propios pensamientos y se levantaba de la mesa, ahora completamente vestido para el día con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa de cuello de tortuga, ya que el invierno se acercaba. El tenia un poco de ropa en la habitación desocupada, ya que los fines de semana solía pasarlo con los Kirishima ahora que su amado gato se había mudado allá. Los dos hombres estaban juntos hace dos años y aunque el amante mayor quería que el se mudara con ellos, Yokozawa continuaba negándose. El no estaba listo para sentarse y contarle a la hija de su amante acerca de la relación que mantenía con su padre.

Enjuagando su taza y colocándola en el estante para que se secara, Yokozawa agarro las bolsa de comprar y la lista que se encontraba en el refrigerador y camino hacia el genkan, su cartera ya se encontraba en su bolsillo trasero, junto a su celular y el juego de llaves que Hiyori le dio antes de irse. Poniendo el abrigo y los zapatos, Yokozawa dejo el departamento Kirishima, seguro de dejar la puerta cerrada tras de el. Decidió usar las escaleras y llegando a la entrada del edificio, noto de reojo a una mujer en un tradicional kimono e instantáneamente sus orbes azules se ensancharon al reconocer exactamente a la persona.

"Kirishima-san"-La mujer mayor volteo hacia el y una sonrisa se formo en su cara al notar el empresario de cabello oscuro

"Takafumi-kun que encantadora sorpresa"

"Si, así es" - el vendedor se inclino saludando - "Am, um, Zen-san me persuadió para quedarme a beber con el y termine quedándome la noche al perder el ultimo tren" - era un poco extraño referirse al hombre mayor por su primer nombre pero referirse a Kirishima en la presencia de su mama que también es Kirishima era un poco raro, así que el opto por llamar al hombre por su primer nombre. Yokozawa vio como sus ojos cafés se dirigían al bloc de departamentos frente a ella mientras seguían de pie en el estacionamiento de inquilinos- "Err, desafortunadamente el y Hiyori no están. El fue al trabajo y Hiyori-chan fue a un grupo de estudio."

"Ya veo..."-el vendedor frunció el ceño ante la evidente decepción que contenía su voz.

"¿Esta todo bien?"

"Por supuesto, ¿porque preguntas?"

"Bueno, usualmente Hiyo se muestra muy emocionada cuando espera una visita suya, pero..."

"Oh, ellos dos no sabían que vendría, he tratado de llamarles pero creo que mis llamadas se han perdido, con ellos estando ocupados con el trabajo y la escuela. Con mi esposo afuera y con mis otros hijos y sus familias no viven en esta ciudad, supongo que me sentí un poco sola" - Yokozawa podía entender a donde se dirigía la madre de su amante. Después de todo los Kirishima eran una familia unida.

"Estoy seguro que iban a llamar"- trato de explicar el vendedor - "Si usted quiere puedo llamarlos y hacerles saber..."- Yokozawa saco su celular del bolsillo, abriéndolo, pero se detuvo cuando las manos de la Señora Kirishima se cruzaron con la suya.

"Eso es un gesto muy amable Takafumi-kun pero no quiero ser una molestia para ellos"

"¿Cuando es una molestia para ellos?" - El escucho como una risa suave escapo de los labios de la madre

"Si no escucho acerca de mi hijo, termino preocupándome un poco. Una madre se preocupa, sabes?" - Kirishima-san se confeso suavemente con el hombre joven que estaba parado junto a ella. Ella lo observo rascarse torpemente la parte posterior de la cabeza, realmente no entendía porque aun no era padre y no era muy cercano a su familia.

"Me siento mal de que haya venido hasta aquí por nada"

"Bueno, te vi a ti Takafumi-kun así que no fue de todo malo" - Yokozawa encontró la misma sonrisa recibia de Zen y Hiyori en los labios de la mujer -"Creo que debería irme"

"Um"- comenzó a decir el vendedor, llamando la atención de la madre - "Si usted quiere siempre puedo ser tu hijo honorario"

"¿Eh?"- Los ojos cafés se abrieron ante el comentario e instantáneamente Yokozawa se sonrojo

"Q-quiero decir ya que ha venido hasta aquí y yo comeré afuera y también haré unas compras, que pensé que si todavía no quería regresar a casa..." - La mujer mayor no pudo evitar adorar al hombre sonrojado que tenia enfrente

"Si Takafumi-kun no tiene ningún problema con pasar su Sábado con una mujer mayor como yo"

"¡C-Claro que no!"- expreso el vendedor, considerando que era idea suya, aunque realmente no sabia que decir y se puso rígido al sentir a la mujer bajita colgarse de su brazo

"Tendremos un día genial Takafumi-kun"- Ella le dedico una de esas famosas sonrisas con las que Kirisihima lo atrapo todo el tiempo y el hombre sintió que se relajaba al instante.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por la calle con la madre de Kirishima a un lado, en dirección a la estación de tren, a Yokozawa se le paso por la cabeza los momentos en los que el interactuo con los padres de su amante. Habían salido a cenar a varios restaurantes, cenas en el departamento de su amante o ido a la antigua casa de la familia donde los compañeros de los padres de la familia aun vivían y asistían a varios festivales juntos. También había pasado muchas horas conversando sobre libros, política o muchos otros temas mientras jugaba rondas de shogi con el papa de su amante Realmente se llevaba bien con los señores Kirishima. Fue así como de forma no oficial fue integrado a la familia Kirishima.

(( En un Centro Comercial ))

"¿Donde comenzamos? - Pregunto Yokozawa mientras entraban a un gran centro comercial en el que también había prometido llevar a Hiyori, aunque en cambio estaba con su abuela. Cuando no recibió respuesta , miro a la mujer ligeramente sonrojada a su lado que estaba recuperando el aliento. El vendedor no era realmente bueno en los centros comerciales y había tratado de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible pero esos pensamientos fueron abandonados instantáneamente cuando miro a la abuela - "¿Que tal si almorzamos? Descansamos un momento. Un colega mio dice que hay un buen restaurante aquí que podemos probar si puedes caminar un poco mas."

"Estoy bien Takafumi-kun"-... Y ahí estaba la terquedad Kirishima

"Bueno, por mi parte, tengo hambre"- dijo Yokozawa como excusa

"Entonces almorcemos"- El hombre asintió y llevo a a mujer al elevador, recordando que el restaurante estaba en el tercer piso.

"¿Vienes seguido aquí Takafumi-kun? es bastante encantador"- Yokozawa pregunto por una mesa cerca de un ventanal, viendo la ciudad a la distancia. Actualmente estaba nublado pero seguía siendo una buena vista. El hombre estaba seguro que se pronosticaba lluvia para hoy, pero esperaba que se mantuviera alejada hasta que terminaran la salida.

"No había venido pero he escuchado buenos comentarios acerca del lugar. Y recuerdo que a esta hora no esta demasiado lleno, asi que podemos tomar nuestro tiempo"

"Hay mucho para elegir"- Kirishima-san reflexiono sobre el menu

"¿Siempre podemos elegir una variedad de platos y disfrutarlos juntos?'

"Hagamoslo"- Yokozawa llamo al mesero y una ver que la mujer estuvo de acuerdo con sus sugerencia, ordeno algunas entradas, platos principales y bebidas para ellos.

"¿Como te esta llendo en el trabajo Takafumi-kun?"

"Cada día es agitado"

"¿Estas descansando correctamente?" - el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta maternal

"No había descansado en un fin de semana por un tiempo, pero hoy fui bendecido con uno, no como su hijo"

"¿Ves seguido a Zen en la oficina?¿Esta trabajando duro?"

"Err, no, yo trabajo en un departamento diferente al de el, pero algunas veces nos encontramos. El siempre es elogiado en los departamentos y muy respetado, estoy seguro que eso es gracia a su ética en el trabajo. El presidente lo llamo específicamente a el a la oficina hoy para atender una reunión importante."

"Aun asi, me preocupa que trabaje demasiado"

"El regresa a casa muy cansado pero se que trabaja duro porque disfruta lo que hace, el es muy bueno en lo que hace y pienso que el quiere enseñar a Hiyo-chan a que trabajar duro trae recompensas"

"Realmente estas a lado de mi hijo. Takafumi-kun"

El vendedor sintió un nudo en la garganta- "Ah, bueno, somos compañeros de bebidas, pero como es un padre soltero, Zen-san dice que es mas fácil beber en su casa que salir... y Hiyo-chan y yo también nos llevamos bien"

"Estoy contenta que mi hijo tenga a alguien como tu a su lado"

"¿Como yo?"

"Takafumi-kun es a menudo serio acerca de su trabajo, pero mi familia tiene mucha suerte de que los cuides tan bien aunque no tengas que hacerlo" - La mujer observo al hombre sonrojarse ligeramente por sus palabras.

"Err, bueno, por un tiempo su hijo me ayudo mucho"

"Zen dijo algo acerca de que tenias algunos problemas personales que necesitaban curación"

"Err...si..." - Yokozawa esperaba que su amante no hubiera entrado en detalles sobre su relación unilateral con su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo hombre "'Me ayudo mucho y no se como devolver su amabilidad"

"Zen no espera que se lo regreses. Mi hijo hizo lo que hizo porque el quería y también porque se preocupaba por ti. Estoy segura que un simple gracias es suficiente para el, es un hombre bastante simple, como su padre" - Yokozawa reflexiono sobre esto mientras veía su tasa de te.

"¿Como era Zen cuando era un niño?"- el empresario realmente quería alejar el tema de el y pensó que lo mejor seria sacar los recuerdos de sus hijos.

"Era adorable"- Kirishima-san dijo eso mientras el mesero ponía los platos entre ellos dos - "Por supuesto, soy parcial cuando digo esto, veras, hay una diferencia de edad entre el y su hermano mayor y hermana y pienso que lo mime un poco por eso. Aunque a medida que creció, estoy segura que la influencia de sus hermanos lo volvió un pequeño diablito, metiéndose en todo tipo de problemas con su padre, pero cuando hacia un mohin y nos miraba con esos grandes ojos almendrados, la disciplina se iba por la ventana y caíamos al instante."

"Ese mohin sigue ahi"- Yokozawa comia el ultimo gyoza que ofrecia - "Y fue heredado a Hiyo-chan que puede hacer exactamente lo mismo"

"'Estoy segura que lo hace, aun asi es una buena niña. Ella definitivamente lo saco de Sakura-san"

Actualmente, el no se sentía incomodo cuando se hablaba de la difunta esposa de su amante. El acepto hace mucho que ella siempre seria recordada y no tenia problema con eso. Después de todo, el regularmente cambiaba las flores de Sakura-san y el año pasado había ido a presentar sus respetos al cementerio.

"Hiyo-chan definitivamente va a ser hermosa como Sakura-san y no estoy segura si a Zen le gustara la atención que ella reciba."

"Estoy segura que el terminara como su padre cuando su hermana empezó a florecer en una mujer joven. Estaba segura de que terminaría en el hospital con una ulcera debido al estrés que parecía pasar de cuando ella salia a citas. El no estaba tranquilo, se sentaba de un lado a otro hasta que escuchara que la puerta se abría y se cerraba"

"Hiyo-chan no esta en etapa para pensar el chicos de esa forma pero creo que debería hablar con su hijo acerca de prepararse para eso algún día"

"Zen no es tan atento como pareces pensar que es"-Kirishima observo en su opinion personal -"me había ofrecido para hablar con Hiyo-chan sobre la pubertad por el, pero Zen dijo que había prometido a Sakura-san que sin importar el tema el le explicaría todo"

"Ya veo"

"Aunque cada padre pueda parecer genial, calmado y correcto en el exterior, tratando de mostrarse asi frente a sus hijos, en el interior la historia es completamente diferente"

"El definitivamente se volvera loco cuando los niños entren en escena"

Kirishima-san se rio suavemente, sabiendo que esa es la verdad- "Considerando que el hizo una pequeña escena por ser llamado Padre en lugar de Papa, eso definitivamente pasara"

"En efecto, pero todavia se le sale de vez en cuando. Zen pellizca su mejilla con orgullo de que su pequeña niña sigue en esta Hiyo-chan que esta creciendo tan rapido bajo sus ojos."

"Al menos se que el no tendra que preocuparse solo"

"¿Oh?"- Las comidas principales habian llegado y Yokozawa habia agarrado algo, agarrando carne con sus palillos y cargando su tazon con vegetales salteados.

"Porque Zen tiene a Takafumi-kun de su lado"

"S...supongo"- De repente el vendedor se sintió incomodo y dejo su plato de comida y tomo el ultimo trago de su te helado, solicitando al mesero que le trajera otro.

"Ahora..¿Como era Takafumi-kun cuando era niño?"

"No creo haber cambiado mucho con los años" - Al vendedor no le gustaba hablar de si mismo - "No hemos terminado de discutir como era Zen -san primero"- Yokozawa se quejo suavemente, contento de que la Señora Kirishima haya cambiando a conversación ligeramente, probablemente sintiendo su incomodidad.

"La próxima vez que vengas de visita, sacare el álbum de fotos para que puedas verlo"

"'Eso me gustaría"

"Pero no puedes molestar a mi chico" - Yokozawa escucho a la anciana reír a carcajadas mientras movía su dedo hacia el -"Esa mirada en tu cara Takafumi-kun, es exactamente igual a la de Zen"

"¿Eh?"

"Puede que no te des cuenta, pero tal vez hayas tomado uno de sus rasgos, pero ese ceño fruncido en tu cara en este mismo momento, me recordó a Zen de inmediato" - Yokozawa sintió un ligero sonrojo en su cara y la inclino tratando de ocultarlo.

"Kirishima-san, por favor coma y trate de no burlarse de mi porque ese es un rasgo que sin duda su hijo tiene"

El resto del almuerzo fue impartido entre hablar de Hiyori y la secundaria a la que ella quería ir, que era la misma a la que su padre fue y eventualmente ella dijo que quería ir a la misma secundaria. Yokozawa esta seguro de que ella era capaz de hacer lo que quisiera porque esta comprometida con sus estudios y tenia un gran apoyo, no solo de su padre, sino también de el. Ella había acudido a el en busca de ayuda con su tarea en múltiples ocasiones ya que sus principales materias eran ingles y matemáticas y su ayuda estaba dando frutos, ya que estaba conteniendo las mejores calificaciones de su clase. Incluso el que no estaba relacionado con la niña, se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

* * *

"Muchas gracias por un delicioso almuerzo Takaumi-kun"

"De nada . Yo estoy siempre endeudado con tu maravillosa cocina y esto es un pequeño gracias de regreso"

"Entonces permite me agradecerte por pasar tu tarde conmigo Takafumi-kun"

"Oh, eso no es realmente necesario"- Respondió el hombre a pesar de que fue arrastrado hacia una tienda de ropa para hombres. Parecía que el almuerzo y el resto había revitalizado a la mujer cuando entro a la tienda exclusiva.

"Se vera encantadora en ti Takafumi-kun" - Yokozawa dirigio sus ojos a la camisa de negocios que la mama de su pareja cogio- "Hara que tus preciosos ojos azules se luzcan mas" - La camisa de seda era de un azul profundo, el venddor estaba parado como una estatua mientras la señora kirishima murmuraba para si misma, sosteniendo la camisa contra el mientras reflexionaba con que corbata en particular le quedaban los botones.

"¿Puedo ayudarles?"- pregunto la anciana vendedora

"¿Puede el probarse esa?"

"Por supuesto, el probador esta justo por aqui"

"Espere, no puedo" - Protesto Yokozawa pero parecia caer sobre oidos sordos mientras era empujado al probador. No le llevo mucho tiempo quitarse su abrigo y su camisa de cuello de tortuga para reemplazarlo por la fresca tela de seda color azul profundo. Salió del probador para ver la cara sonriente de Kirishima-san sobre el, sentada sobre una silla acojinada.

"Luce maravilla en ti y estoy segura que esta corbata ira también perfecta, puedes usarla para salir a cenar o reuniones de trabajo" - La corbata era azul oscuro, azul claro y una linea diagonal de color negra y Yokozawa tuvo que admitir que era un diseño que le gustaba.

"¿Qué le pareció? - La vendedora camino frente al empresario que estaba ayudando a la Señora Kirishima a pararse de la silla acojinada.

"Nos la llevamos"

"Espera, no puedo aceptar ese regalo" -Yokozawa otra vez se estaba sonrojando de repente. Aceptar regalos de la madre de su amante...eso era algo nuevo para el. Y el no era muy bueno aceptando regalos. Realmente a el no le importaba ser un "dador" de regalos, pero recibir era algo que conllevaba varios tipos de emociones que eran raras y que no sabia manejar apropiadamente.

"Quiero comprarte esto"

"Pero yo..." - Yokozawa dirigió sus ojos a la luminosa sonrisa de la vendedora

"Un hijo jamas debe rechazar el regalo de su madre" Los orbes azules se abrieron ante la suposición de la vendedora acerca de ellos dos, pero antes de poder corregirla , la madre de su amante puso una sonrisa marca Kirishima una vez mas.

"Así es, mi hijo nunca debe rechazar un regalo que ha sido escogido especialmente para el" - El vendedor sabía que había perdido desde antes de entrar a la tienda, tenia la certeza de que algo así rondaba por la cabeza de la mujer desde que el se ofreció a ser su 'hijo honorario' por esa tarde -"Ahora ve a cambiarte y no me hagas esa cara"- Yokozawa realizó una retirada astuta para cambiarse a su ropa de fin de semana, no sabía si su cara lo delataba tan fácilmente o era instinto maternal

* * *

La siguiente hora la pasaron caminando en los alrededores con la mama de Kirishima, ambos compraron un par de regalos para Hiyori. Anticipando sus regalos de felicitación por entrar a la secundaria.

Con múltiples bolsas en la mano, Yokozawa hizo el camino de regreso a la estación con la Señora Kirishima a su lado, una repentina primavera a su paso, ella paso su brazo por el suyo por toda la estación. El planeaba comprar las cosas en el super pero ella dijo que habían abierto una nueva tienda en la dirección opuesta al camino al que usualmente viajaban así que decidieron ir a checar para ver la variedad de ofertas que habían.

* * *

(Nueva Tienda de Comestibles)

"Zen es realmente afortunado de que hagas las comprar para el"

"Estoy libre hoy de todas formas así que no es realmente un gran problema. Ademas Hiyo y yo pasamos mucho tiempo experimentando con su comida, haciendo diferentes platos, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Tienes que decirle a Hiyo acerca de esta nueva tienda, estoy segura de que ella la amara con lo que ofrece"

"Especialmente es la sección de panadería" - dijo Yokozawa y luego sintió un golpe amistoso en su brazo por el comentario, sus ojos fueron hacia bajo para mirar a la madre

"Un rasgo que ha obtenido de ti Takafumi-kun" - el hombre contuvo el aire en su garganta -"Zen no es mucho de comer cosas dulces pero el me dijo que disfruta de verte a ti y a Hiyo-chan hornear juntos, ella realmente se metió en eso desde que le dijiste de nuevas recetas cuando se conocieron, Zen también dijo que pasaste dolorosas horas ayudando a Hiyo-chan a hacer perfectos macaroons, justo como los que me dio en mi cumpleaños.

"Err...bueno..."

"Ah, Takafumi-kun, ¿puedes por favor pasarme eso?" -Yokozawa quedo atónito de lo rápido que ella podía cambiar de tema y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde ella señalaba. El tomo un largo paquete de bocadillos del estante y se lo dio a la mujer - "No había visto de estos en mucho tiempo. Cuando Zen era mas joven, el y su padre solían comer esto antes de la cena, pensaban que eran astutos pero una madre simplemnte lo sabe.

Yokozawa rio y tomo otro paquete del estante "Uno para su esposo y otro para Zen-san, ok?" - Observo como la Señora Kirishima asintio de acuerdo mientras los colocaban en el carrito de compras y pasaron por ultimo a la seccion de panaderia antes de pasar a pagar.

(( Afuera de la tienda de comestibes ))

Yokozawa estaba llamando a dos taxis, uno para el para llevar los comestibles a la casa de los Kirishimas y otro para que la madre de su amante regresara a casa.

"¿Estas seguro que no necesitas ayuda?" -aunque ella le pregunto esto, el la ayudo a subir al taxi

"Estare bien, gracias por acompañarme hoy"

"Lo mismo para ti Takafumi-kun" - el vendedor era un hombre muy observador y estaba casi seguro que la mujer aun no queria separarse

"Me asegurare que Zen la llame" -vio la sonrisa de la mujer ante su consideracion mientras cerraba la puerta, despidiendose mientras se alejaba, llevandola de regreso a la casa vacia.

Yokozawa empaco las bolsas de comestibles, los regalos de el y de la Señora de Kirishima que le darian a Hiyo y su regalo y se subio al taxi, dandole la direccion al conductor, llendo en direccion opuesta a la que la mujer mayor viajo.

* * *

(( Departamento de los Kirishima ))

El vendedor estaba en la mesa de comedor, sus dedos golpeaban la mesa, eran cerca de las 6 p.m. y el habia enviado mensaje a Kirishima y Hiyo una hora antes para que regresaran tan pronto como terminaran lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando regreso al apartamento, mientras desempacaba los comestible en el refrigerador y la alacena no dejaba de pensar acerca de la mujer y supo que hacer cuando el duo entro caminando por la puerta.

Como si estuviera pegado, oyo como se abria y cerraba la puerta y se paro de la silla, llendo al pasillo a ver como padre e hija quitaban sus abrigos.

"Dejenselos"

"Ya llegamos onichan"

"Bienvenidos de nuevo, pero solo dejen sus cosas, porque necesitamos salir"

"¿Saldremos?"-pregunto Kirishima mientras su joven amante asentia

"Hay un lugar donde necesitamos estar" - el hombre de cabello oscuro empujo a los dos Kirishima fuera de la puerta y bajo de las escaleras hacia el carro de su amante mayor en el estacionamiento. El tomo las llaves del de cabellos claros sin pensarlo y se sento en el asiento del conductor. Ambos, padre e hija estaban desconcertados con su comportamiento pero saltaron dentro del carro.

* * *

Los ojos almendrados se asomaron por la ventana, llovia bastante fuerte y trataba de ver hacia donde iba, ya que su pareja se negaba a decir nada. Todo lo que hizo fue pasar a un restaurante a recoger algo para llevar y regresaron al carro, andando por varias calles de los suburbios hasta antes de pararse frente a una casa muy familiar.

"Espera, ¿que hacemos en la casa de mis padre?"

"Tu padre esta afuera y tu madre esta sola"

"Bueno si, lo se pero..." - el editor en jefe observo al Yokozawa salia del auto, abriendo una sombrilla que tenia en el carro por situaciones de emergencia y abrio la puerta trasera donde se encontraba Hiyo para protegerla de la lluvia. El hombre mayor suspiro, preguntandose si necesitaba golpear a su amante, no es como si lo fuera hacer. En cambio, trataria de burlarse de el. Kirishima salio del carro, corrio hacia el patio delantero de su familia, sacudiendose el agua de su chamarra. Yokozawa presiono el boton, cerro el auto para que las luces se apagaran y luego presiono el timbre de la Casa Kirishima.

La luz delantera se prendio, los ojos cafes se sorprendieron al ver a los invitados sorpresa - "¡Buenas tardes abuela!" - dijo Hiyo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, dirigiendose a su abuela para darle un gran abrazo y parecia que su abuela no la queria dejar ir.

"Que sorpresa verlos a todos, pasen adentro y cierren la puerta para que el aire caliente no se escape" - cuando los zapatos y abrigos fueron removidos pasaron a la grande sala de estar, hiyo coloco la comida en la mesa antes de ir a la cocina por platos, vasos y cubiertos.

"Oniichan insistio en venir aqui esta noche" -Ofrecio una explicacion Hiyo, regresando al cuarto justo a tiempo para ver a su padre abrazar a su madre, disculpandose por no regresar la llamada - "Yo tambien abuela, lo siento"

"Bueno, Takafumi-kun cuando dijiste que harias que Zen llamara, no pense que seria una llamada en casa" - bromeo la madre con el joven, ambos el padre y la hija estaban confudidos por el comentario - "Ah, ¿no les has hablado acerca de hoy?"

"Err, no realmente. Desempaque todo y pense lo que me dijiste y lo siguiente que se es que estaba esperando por ellos y tan pronto regresaron los subi al carro, los lleve y terminamos aqui"

El hombre termino repentinamente cuando la Señora Kirishima puso una mano en su mejilla -"Gracias"

"¿Que esta pasando?"-el editor en jefe no iba a retroceder esta vez y mientras su amante sacaba las tapas de los recipientes de comida y ponia porciones en los cuatro platos, el escucho junto con su hija, como su madre contaba la aventura con su pareja esta tarde.

"Takafumi-kun fue muy paciente conmigo e incluso me invito a almorzar"

"Y Kirishima-san fue muy paciente conmigo cuando primero rechace su regalo"-Respondio instantaneamente y escucho junto a los demas como ella compartia su incomodidad en la tienda de hombres.

"Siento que te hayas sentido realmente sola abuela. Tan pronto como mis examenes terminen voy a pasar tanto tiempo aqui que estoy segura que vas a estar harta de mi"-dijo Hiyori con conviccion, sintiendose culpable de no estar en contacto con su abuela cerca de una semana. Estaba tan concentrada en sus estudios, con los examenes venideros, sus club, la graduacion que el tiempo parecia volar.

"Eso nunca pasara"-La Señora Kirishima lucio la misma radiante sonrisa que si nieta le estaba dando. Mientras las dos mujeres estaban conversando, fue Yokozawa quien miro a su amante quien estaba sentado en frente de el y no hablaba a preguntarse si pasar el dia con su madre, sin el, fue algo que no debio hacer-"Ah, Takafumi-kun y yo te compramos algunos regalos mientras estabamos fuera pero estan en tu casa"

"Muchas gracias" La niña de 11 años se expreso feliz de escuchar que su abuela y su oniichan habian comprado algo para ella.

(( Mas tarde esa noche))

Kirishima habia regresado a la gran sala de estar, despues de ir al baño, justo a tiempo para ver a su madre tirar de su joven amante hasta su altura y presionar sus labios contra su frente.

"Gracias por ser mi hijo honorario hoy"

"Am, um, fue un placer"-la madre le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla mientras observaba como se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"Eres un buen hombre Takafumi-kun"

"Abuela"-El lindo momento fue arruinado por la jovencita que se movio alrededorde supadre que se habia apoyado en la pared a observar la interaccion entre su madre y su amante-"¿Esta bien si me quedo aqui esta noche?"

"Siempre eres bienvenida a quedarte corazon, tan pronto tu padre este de acuerdo"

"Claro que si"

"Gracias papa, quiero decir, padre"-Hiyori observo la gran sonrisa en la cara del hombre mientras ella hinchaba las mejillas y caminaba por el pasillo hacia la gran habitacion en laque solia quedarse.

"Ahora no molestes a mi nieta, pequeño demonio"-Kirishima-san regaño con una sonrisa malvada en los labios a su hijo menor cuando levanto los brazos en señal de derrota, su madre apreto su mano antes de ir con su nieta

"Estas demasiado callado alli"-expreso Kirishima mientras se alejaba de la pared, se dirigia al sofa y abria el periodico, decidido a no molestar a su amante que segua sonrojado por el afecto abierto de su mama. En su lugar, decidio ser paciente y esperar a que su torpe compañero expresara lo que tenia en mente, sabiendo que algo flotaba en su cabeza. Y no le tomo muco tiempo.

"Zen" - los ojos almendrados se alzaron, con una sonrisa en su cara, el que el vendedor lo llamara por su primer nombre era algo que ocurria raramente y el atesoraba en su corazon-"¿estas enojado?

"¿Acerca de?"

"Acerca de mi pasando la tarde con tu madre"

"Claro que no, de hecho estoy agradecido contigo por ser tan complaciente con ella"

El vendedor estaba apoyado contra el respaldo del sofa mientras observaba a su amante dejar el periodico y voltear averlo-"Ah, no es problema, fue agradable. Ella ya estaba en el apartamento y me parecio un desperdicio que volviera a casa sin al menos almorzar y..."-el hombre detuvo sus divagaciones al ver a Kirishima sentado de rodillas frente a el, con la mano sujetando levemente su barbilla.

"Gracias, Takafumi "-y los labios cayeron suavemente, dulcemente contra los suyos, ambos hombres perdidos en su pequeño mundo uno con el otro, sin darse cuenta de las dos personas que los miraban en silencio.

Los grandes ojos marrones de Hiyori se alzaron preocupados al ver a su abuela mirando abiertamente el afecto que su hijo le habia dado al vendedor y antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo, ella fue dirigida de regreso por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de invitados donde se quedaria esa noche, la puerta se cerro tras ellas.

"Am, um, abuela, veras..."- La joven era un revoltijo de palabras. En secreto, su padre ya le habia explicado la relacion que tenia con su oniichan y despues de mucha discucion y pensamientos, a la joven no le importaba en absoluto. La idea de estar siempre con su padre y su oniichan la hacia increiblemente feliz, pero ella prometio permanecer ajena hasta que el vendedor tuviera el coraje de decirle abiertamente sus sentimientos.

"Esta bien Hiyo-chan"-dijo la Señora Kirishima con voz calmada mientras miraba la lluvia torrencial apretando la mano de su adorada nieta que se paro a su lado, mirando por la ventana con ella.

"Abuela ¿Como lo supiste? - pregunto suavemente Hiyori, mirando hacia los orbes cafes

"Una madre simplemente lo sabe."

**Fin**

_Estoy muy emocionada, tengo mas de 5 años sin escribir nada y aunque esta no es una historia escrita por mi, fue un placer traducirla...¡Esta es oficialmente la primera traduccion que realizo! Estoy infinitamente agradecida a Shin Sakai por permitirme traducir su encantadora historia, mandenle su amor en sus comentarios, los cuales le hare llegar, si gustan leer la historia original, su nombre es "A mother just knows". Le cambie pequeños detallitos para que fuera mas facil de entender, pero es lo mas pegado a la historia. Creo que es una historia muy dulce y me hubiese gustado leer acerca de la relacion de ellos con sus familia en las novelas. Aunque si hay varios fanfics acerca de ellos, yo me quede con ganas de leer muchos mas. ¡Esperen pronto por mas traducciones! Y si pueden visiten el perfil de Shin Sakai que tiene historias maravillosas._


End file.
